Are You There God, It's Me Kailyn Winchester
by Retta Mac
Summary: My Kailyn Take on 'Are You There God, It's Me Dean Winchester.' My multi-chapter What If? doesn't necessarily need to be read first, but it does introduce my OC; So check that one out if you want. Rated T for a few words.


**A/N: My Kailyn take on the episode Are You There God, It's Me Dean Winchester. It's toward the very end of the episode because that's how long it took Bobby to call her back home. This chapter shows her firt meeting with Castiel and I've also introduced some new abilities for the youngest Winchester sibling. As with all my stories, I don't own anything other than my original character and any differences in the plot from the series. Also please review, not only do they make my day but your opinions could make for a better Kailyn episode the next time around. So enjoy and sorry for the excessive Author's Note.**

I hadn't been home since we had gotten back after Dean was dragged to Hell. I made sure to call Uncle Bobby every week and even though I left bi-monthly voicemails, Sammy had yet to return a one. Things seemed quiet for the most part demon wise and all my jobs involved non-demonic supernatural creatures. I was in Shreveport taking care of a family of poltergeists at a summer camp about four months after Dean's passing that I got a very urgent sounding call from Uncle Bobby.

"Sweetheart, I know you're real busy down there but as soon as you get done with the job, get here as soon as you can. Something happened." He said his voice more urgent than I had ever heard.

"I'm finishing up right now Uncle B. I'll grab my stuff and hit the road. I should make it by morning if I shag ass. I'll see real soon." I said, not questioning his urgency. I knew he wouldn't tell me over the phone.

"Alright, be careful and I'll see you in a bit Sweetheart." He answered, ending the connection.

Closing the phone I tucked it into my jeans pocket and began gathering the miscellaneous weapons that I had stashed all over the room in case the need arose. When everything was stowed in the duffel I slung it across my back and grabbed the keys to my Triumph. After making sure that my duster hid my most conspicuous weapons, I kicked it to a start and headed toward home and whatever emergency that had cropped up.

True to my word I rode into Singer Salvage around five the next morning. Silence covered the place, only Rummy's sleeping snores from the porch stirred the air. I stowed the bike and let myself quietly into the house. Seeing Sam asleep and Dean sprawled out in the floor made my chest tight with tears that wanted to be shed. I set the duffel beside the door, shrugged out of the duster and hung it up and toed off my boots. The hair on my arms pricked as I sensed the presence of some divine being. Similar to that of the Goddess only not as strong gave me the feeling that something was in the house. As I padded toward the stairs I passed Dean and his expression worried me.

Though I had promised I would never use it on him I knelt beside him and brushed my fingers across his forehead and his sleep tousled hair. Closing my eyes and concentrating, I pulled on a "talent" that Dean called "dream jumping".

The room around us was that of Uncle Bobby's living room, but the colors were duller than usual. I rose to my feet and followed the muffled voices that I heard streaming from the kitchen. The closer I got the stronger the presence I felt before I dream jumped. Halting in the threshold of the kitchen I took in the sight of my brother, standing barefoot and nose to nose with a John Constantine-esque man. He was as tall as Dean with extremely tousled hair and the divine aura rolling from him lapped like ripples in a pond around him.

"Dean, is it really you?" I questioned, taking one step into the kitchen and stopping.

Dean turned his attention from the trench coated man to where I stood. He looked me up and down before he opened his arms and gave me his trademark smirk. "How 'bout you come find out; as long as I don't end up staring at the ceiling that is Pip."

"Only you would joke about that." I said, flying across the floor my feet barely making contact with the floor as I sprinted my way into his open arms. A gasp of breath as my body collided with his and strong arms tightened around me.

Nose buried in his shirt collar I inhaled his Dean scent; leather, gun powder and berry pie permeated my nostrils. It was all real. I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head and he tightened his hug before holding me out at arm's length. "Pip, I'm really here." He said to reinforce what he had just proven.

I rose to my tiptoes and kissed my eldest brother's cheek. "Dean Winchester, if you ever do that again, so help me Goddess I will tie your ass to the tree out back, douse you with sugar water and set some fire ants one you." I said running hands up his arms and torso to make sure he was whole. I ran a hand over his shoulder and an intense heat emanated from his upper arm. A questioning look to my brother made him reach up and pull back the sleeve.

An angry red handprint marred his pale skin. I didn't have to ask what had caused it, I knew.

I turned to the John Constantine looking man who had up until this point only stood and watched our conversation. I opened my mouth to speak when a name popped painfully into my mind.

"Castiel." I stated simply, giving him a once over. I looked over my shoulder at Dean who needed no words. He nodded.

Turning my attention back to Castiel, I did something that shocked both him and Dean. Smirking up at him, I reached up, placing my hands on the sides of his head and pulled him down to my height; placing a firm kiss on his lips, lips that were slightly chapped but utterly soft; then stepped back.

Dean and Castiel looked at each other, Dean holding back a bout of laughter, Castiel looking stunned. "You were looking for a handshake, but with all due respect Castiel, you brought back my brother and best friend from the worst sort of fate imaginable. I will never shake your hand."

The angel, that's what I had decided he was, looked at Dean and stated in a gravelly yet somehow spine tingling voice, "I knew that humanity had changed quite a bit since I was last on earth… but Dean your sister is rather odd."

"Castiel, you're preaching to the choir… but Pip can get pretty sensitive. You might want to watch what you say about her." Dean said his eyes twinkling as he looked down at me. It was a look he gave me when he thought I was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"Dean in all seriousness; remember what I said. I will talk with you again." Castiel said disappearing. As he disappeared Dean and Bobby's kitchen flickered before I was slammed back into my body.

Opening my eyes I was sitting cross-legged beside Dean, my fingers threaded through his hair. I looked down at him as his green eyes opened and he sat up beside me. Shock on his face he grabbed me and pulled me to him. "Pip, how did you know? How do you always know?"

"It's like the Phil Collins' song. I can feel it coming in the air." I said, holding him just as tight as he held me. Looking over his shoulder I met Sammy's brown eyes, they were filled with happiness but also regret and deep in their depths was a touch of anger that scared me.

When dean and I finally let go of our death grips I rose to my feet and looked down at Sammy where he sat on the couch. "Lyn?" he said quietly meeting my eyes. The anger turned into anguish and he got to his feet, towering above me he pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry I never called you back. I was just angry that you had left me when Dean died. Whenever I'd get worried about you I'd get a voicemail and I knew you were okay. But I couldn't forgive myself being so angry at you… that's the reason why I couldn't answer you."

"Sas, it's alright, I don't hold a grudge. You know that better than anyone. Whatever shit you went through when I was gone and Dean was dead, just put it behind you and we'll talk about the now." I said, pulling back and patting his chest. Turning to Dean I quirked an eyebrow.

"So Dean, tell me about Castiel?" I questioned, plopping down on the couch that Sammy had vacated. "This angel has gotta be pretty powerful to pull your ass outta Hell. But I will tell ya this big brother, for an angel he's pretty hot."

"Kailyn, did you really just use a Dean line?" Sammy asked, a grin spreading across his face. My brother had the cutest smile, where he got those dimples I'll never know but they made him look like a little kid.

"Sure did Sam-Sam." I answered, tilting my head back and closing my eyes. I hadn't slept since I had left Shreveport.

At that moment Uncle Bobby stepped into the room and grinned at the sight of me. I had missed my dear Uncle and I got to my feet and crossed the room in my socks, giving the man a bear hug. He squeezed me tight and kissed my temple. "Sweetheart, I'm glad you're home. You get those ghouls in Louisiana?"

"Yep, deader than a doornail. Now we can get to work on whatever it is Dean's angel has brought to the table." I answered, stepping back so he could look at me.

"You know, the amount of info that you have on the rest of the world amazes me child." Bobby said, walking into the kitchen, dragging my by the shoulder and pushing me into a chair at the table. "Don't argue, just sit. You're gonna eat and then you're gonna take those weary bones upstairs and sleep. I know that you ain't had a decent one since hammerhead went to hell."

When I started to protest he opened the fridge and pulled out an entire blueberry pie and Dean came to the table with two cups of coffee, one black and the other with a splash of milk and honey, the latter of with he slid to me with a pleading look.

"Yes Dean I'll share the pie with you. Sammy can even have some if he wants." I answered, sipping the coffee and taking in the sight of the three men who meant the most to me in the entire world. Sending my gratitude to the Goddess I just reveled the company. "SO what did I miss? The holes in the wall are new."

"That is the result in the breaking of one of the sixty-six seals; the rising of the witnesses." Bobby said, leaning against the sink facing the three of us at the table.

"Lovely; that the reason the angel was floating around in your dream Dean-O?" I questioned.

"Afraid so Pip." He answered through a giant bite of pie.

"Great. Tell me everything… at least everything that you know." I said, shoveling my own, equally huge, bite of pie and regarded my family. This was gonna be a long talk. I only hope that there was enough pie.


End file.
